


Mirror

by WildAndFreeHearts



Category: Jekyll (TV)
Genre: Doubles, Drabble, M/M, Mirrors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-11
Updated: 2013-01-11
Packaged: 2017-11-25 01:41:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/633735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildAndFreeHearts/pseuds/WildAndFreeHearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom Jackman, Billy Hyde and a mirror.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mirror

**Author's Note:**

> Mirrors/Doubles square from Tiny Bingo in Kink_Bingo.

Tom tries to ignore fluttering in his stomach as the psychopath that shares his face places his hand on Tom’s hip pressing their bodies together, Hyde’s front to Tom’s back.

  
Hyde chuckles at Tom’s tense reflection, raps his knuckles on the mirror as if knocking on a door, while singing in a manic way: “Good to see you.“

  
Tom watches as the refection of the hand that looks so like his own lowers itself to rub temptingly down his thighs, Hyde purring insidiously in his ear. “Let’s have some fun Daddy.“

  
In the mirror Tom sees himself twice-over, waiting. “Yes.“


End file.
